Shepard's Team
Commander Shepard began as the XO aboard the advanced Human-Controlled Systems Alliance prototype ship, the SRV-Normandy, under the command of Captain David Anderson, but everything changed when the Normandy received an emergency distress beacon from Eden Prime. Shepard and his loyal Lieutenant, Kaiden Alenko, landed to find the synthetic alien Geth were invading Eden Prime, transforming its' people into Husks and setting fire to the planet. Shepard and Kaiden rescued one of the few survivors of the attack, marine Ashley "Ash" Williams, who gave them more information on the attack- the Geth were attacking for a Prothean Beacon, a device that could hold untold secrets that could jumpstart thousands of years of technology in just a few decades. It was soon discovered that the leader of the attack, and the Geth, was a Turian Spectre named Saren, who planted bombs to destroy the colony. Shepard, Kaiden and Ashley were able to disarm the bombs, and Shepard activated the Beacon personally, absorbing horrific images of the Prothean Empire's destruction by The Reapers, though it was at first illegible. Returning to the Normandy, Ash became a full time member of the crew, and the Normandy took course for the Citadel. The Citadel Council at first refused to believe that Saren had gone rouge, forcing Shepard to seek more information. A Turian C-Sec Operative, Garrus Vakarian, had previously investigated Saren, but the red tape that surrounded Spectre activity forced him to quit on it, though he leapt at the chance to join Shepard and bring the Spectre down. Shepard recruited Garrus as the Turian was rescuing the Citadel Wards' local doctor, Michelle, who informed Shepard of a Quarian who may hold vital information Shepard was in need of, and that she was looking for a meeting with the crime lord Fist. Battle vs. Guardians of the Galaxy (by Drayco90) TBW Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Noble Team (by Sith Venator) The battle's origins begin with Commander Shepard taking a nap, trying to relax after a mission to destroy a batarian slaver compound. However after only a few minutes Joker awakes Shepard with the comm telling him the Illusive Man wishes to speak to him. "I'll get right on it Joker," replies Shepard as he finds the strength to crawl out of bed. After stretching for a moment he boards the lift to the second level of the Normandy. He enters the comm room shortly allowing the hologram of the Illusive Man to appear before him. "Shepard, we have a problem. A Cerberus research and testing facility just went dark." said the Illusive Man quickly and to the point. "What do you think could have happened?" asked Shepard who's curiosity was now peaked. "From what I have been able to gather it may be Alliance Special Forces, but they are using equipment that not even I have ever seen." replied the Illusive Man. Next to the Illusive Man a two dimensional holo recording appears and begins to display footage. A Cerberus soldier is seen being pinned to the wall by a large, very armored, person with a skull scratched onto their visor. "I'll give you one last chance to tell us what you Insurectionists are doing here." said the armored figure. "I don't know what your talking about!" says the Cerberus soldier as he spits onto the armored figure. "Emile wait!" says a voice from someone who is beyond the camera's view but it is to late, Emile quickly slices the soldiers neck with his Kukri before the voice can do anything. Emile flicks the knife knocking some of the blood off as the soldier falls onto the ground with a thump. Another person walks into view, this time in blue armor with a golden "T" like visor. "Sorry Commander, won't happen again I promise." says Emile as he walks out of view of the camera. A smaller blue armored figure walks into view and says, "It's ok Commander I can hack into the network no problem." There was a loud noise and then the holo vid displayed static. "They found out they were being recorded." stated Shepard as he crossed his arms. "I need you to take out this threat whatever it may be. Prep your team, Joker has already plotted a course for the facility's planet. Shepard nods and leaves the comm room to pick what members of his team he would bring to fight with him on this mission. "EDI get Grunt, Ashley, Liara, Garrus, and Tali to come to the hanger bag, we have a new mission." Carter-A259, Kat-B320, and Emile-A239 store at Jun-A266 for shooting at what appeared to be the broadside of a wall. "Game's changed," Jun stated, "They have us on film now." The atmosphere got a lot more intense suddenly. "Kat how long until you think they can send a response team to this location?" asked Carter. "They're already on their way." answered Jorge-052 for Kat as he plopped a rocket launcher onto his back. "Noble Team get ready, our mission isn't over yet." ordered Carter as the team got ready for the upcoming skirmish. "Everyone in the shuttle now!" ordered Shepard to his squad. The team quickly boarded the shuttle and after a few minutes they were already in the atmosphere, descending towards the Cerberus facility. Jorge suddenly rushed out onto the landing pad the shuttle was about to land on. "Sir we have a hostile down there!" yelled Ashley to Shepard. "I see him what do you want me to do about it Williams?" Before anyone else on the shuttle could say anything however Jorge pulled out his rocket launcher, took aim and fired at the shuttle. The shuttle tried to swurve around the rocket but was not quick enough, the rocket hit the bottom of the shuttle causing it to crash land on the roof of the facility. "Everyone out!" ordered Shepard as his team exited the smoking shuttle and entered the facility through an engineering door. A few second later the shuttle exploded. "We won't be using that shuttle anytime soon Commander." commented Garrus. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: "This is Noble Five, the shuttle is down I repeat the shuttle is down. Over." said Jorge over the comm. "Good to hear Noble Five were sending Noble Six up to the roof with you. Noble Two out." replied Kat. A few seconds later SPARTAN-B312 exited a lift and shook hands with Jorge. "Come on Six we have some Insurectionists to hunt." stated Jorge as both started to run towards where Shepard's Team had gone. "Garrus I want you and Tali to head toward's the main lab. Grunt and Liara go down this intersection and see if you can find any enemies in the cargo room. Ash your with me were going back to the roof." "Got it." stated each squad member as they headed toward's their objectives. Garrus and Tali sprinted for several minutes until they found themselves at a locked door. "Tali can you open this door?" asked Garrus as he prepped his Mantis Sniper Rifle onto a large contained and crouched. "Don't worry Garrus I'll get the door opened in no time at all." replied Tali. "Emile and Kat head towards the main lab, they might be trying to extract something valueble from inside there." ordered Carter as he and Jun ran towards the Cargo room. It didn't take long for Emile and Kat to get to their destination, but like Garrus and Tali they came to find a locked door. "Give me a minute and I'll be able to open it." stated Kat. Emile wasn't very patiant, he pulled out his M45 Tactical Shotgun and fired at the main operating mechanism for the door causing it to open. "Guns open doors faster." stated Emile as he slid into the lab first. Carter and Jun finally made their way into the cargo room only to find a labyrinth of boxes, crates, and storage cylinders. Carter signalled Jun to climb the tallest crate to see if he could see amything. Before Jun was finished climbing however the door across the maze opened, the two Spartans only clue was the distinct noise. On the other side Grunt sniffed the air and said, "Something's not right, this room smells of death." "I'm sure we will find our enemies soon enough Grunt." replied Liara softly. "Good, I've been bored with our battles lately, Collecters go down to easy." said Grunt as he knocked a decent sized crate out of his way with no problem at all. Jun finally got to the top of the "tower" and began to peer down his scope of the SRS99. He noticed Grunt almost immedietly and said over the comm, "Boss I have an Elite sized reptile over here, only it's not covenant. Permission to fire? Over." "Fire while you still have the chance Noble Three!" Jun took aim at the Krogan's head, ajusted the rifle, then fired the 14.5x114mm round into Grunt's head killing him instantly. Grunt died without the honor of seeing the one who defeated him in combat. Liara ran out of the room immediatly to get reinforcements. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Back on the roof right before Jorge and Six are able to open the engineering door Shepard and Ashley burst out of it firing their M-8Avenger and M-15 Vindicator. Jorge and Six are hit a couple of times in the chest but their shields are able to asorb all of the damage giving them enough time to take cover behind the destroyed shuttle. Shepard runs around the destroyed shuttle while taking out his M-100 Grenade Launcher firing the whole clip into the area and then throws a grenade in to finish whatever may be left. When the smoke clears Shepard sees two things, the corpse of SPARTAN-B312 who did not react in time to save his life, and Jorge-052 exiting armor lock. Jorge looks down at his comrade's body and in a sudden moment of rage grabs Six's grenade launcher and wacks Shepard in the stomach with it causing him to sly into the closest wall. Ashley comes around the cover firing her M-8 Avenger into Jorge only to have the SPARTAN-II fire the 40mm round in the exact spot to where it killed the young Alliance Soldier instantly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: In the main lab Kat looks over several documents while Emile reloads all of his weapons. Suddenly the opposite door they entered from opened. "Garrus the door is open we can go in now." stated Tali as she took out her Shotgun. Garrys moved into the room right behind her when all four noticed eachother. Garrus aimed down his scope and fired at Emile missing. Tali sends out a combat drone to distract the two spartans while Garrus reloads. Kat fires her MA37 at the combat drone killing it with ease while Emile threw a grenade shy of the two aliens position only damaging the kinetic barriers. Garrus poked the sniper out of cover, took aim at Kat this time, and fired. A second later Kat fell down hard with a huge hole on her visor. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Before Emile can react Tali uses an overcharge on his shields temprarily disabling them. Tali fires her shotgun but Emile runs out of range, and the room to hook up with Jorge on the roof. Garrus and Tali try to contact Shepard over the comm but cannot reach him so they contact Liara who reports that Grunt was killed. The three plan without shepard to meet up in the main lobby of the facility. Jun jumps down from his "tower" and talks to Carter for a second. "Commander we need to contact the rest of the team. The fact that there not covenant or insurectionists scare me sir." Carter tries to reach Kat but is unable to. "Assume all that do not answer are KIA." stated Carter, "Lets get to the main lobby, I'll send out the memo to whoever answers." Jun nodded and the two moved out. Emile reached the top floor using the lift to find Jorge throwing his rocket launcher down and replacing it with a Spartan laser on his back. He then picked his M247H Machine Gun back up and began searching for Shepard. Emile followed closely behind the older Spartan. After about two minutes of searching they could still not find the body. Then all of a sudden both Emile and Jorge were knocked down by a concusive blast. Before either can get up Shepard puts an entire clip of his Viper Sniper Rifle into the downed Emile killing the SPARTAN-III quickly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Jorge unable to see Shepard quickly ran behind the cover of the shuttle. After a few seconds he is contacted by Carter who orders him to the main lobby. He runs out of cover being shot a few times but is able to make into the next floor without his shields being completely depleted. Shepard takes out his M-6 Carnifex and runs after the SPARTAN-II. Meanwhile in the lobby Liara, Garrus, and Tali finally are able to regroup. "I just got contact from Shepard," stated Liara, "Ashley is dead and he's chasing one of the enemies." About a minute later Jun and Carter get to the lobby, see the three aliens, and fire their MA37 Assault Rifle and M392 DMR at them. Garrus takes cover behind a pillar while Liara uses her biotics to giver herself a barrier. Tali shoots her M-6 Carnifex at the two Spartans from behind a couch but the cover is not sufficient enought. Carter switches from semi-automatic to full-automatic, reloads, then fires his entire magazine into Tali, downing her kinetic barriers and killing her as Carter's ammo counter goes back down to zero. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Liara ran up the stairs quickly, asorbing all the rounds fired at her with the barrier, then with a yell sent out a giant shockwave with her biotics causing Carter and Jun to fly into the wall. Before Jun can get back up Liara uses warp on the Spartan nearly killing him. Jun takes out his M6G pistol and fires a magazine into Liara dropping her barrier. Before he can reload however she fires her M-6 Carnifex into his chest killing him instantly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Carter gets up and wacks Liara to the ground and prepares to fire on the Asari but is tackled by Shepard. The two struggled on the ground, Carter getting the upperhand due to his better armor and physical augmentations but before he can pull out his combat knife is shot in the head by Garrus's Mantis Sniper Rifle killing the Commander instantly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: "Good to see you two are still alive." commented Shepard as he struggled to get back up. "We thought you were dead." replied Garrus as he reloaded his Viper. "I was chasing down one of the enemies when I lost him, next thing I know I see his friend about to fire a magnum at Liara." "Speaking of which where is the la.." Before Garrus can finish Jorge screams out as he fires his M247H machine gun into the froup killing Liara first. Shepard leaps into cover while Garrus tries to make off a shot, he aims once more and fires at the gigantic spartan only to hit him dead in the chest. Jorge's shields are down, but he isn't. Jorge fires the last of his clip into Garrus, the turian falls off the balcony onto the main floor of the lobby with a splat. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Shepard takes out his shotgun and fires at Jorge, half of the shots miss allowing the Grenadier MJOLNIR armor to asorb the damage. Jorge drops his machine gun and ducks behind an overturned desk. "You killed my entire team you bast***!" yelled Shepard as he reloaded his M-8 Avenger. "At the end of the day, you will be judged by your actions." replied Jorge as he pulled out the Spartan Laser. "Cerberus is the best for humanity, the Council was holding us back!" yelled back Shepard as he threw a grenade at the desk. "The organization you support is just a bunch of terrorists, and you will end up just like them if you don't surrender now." replied Jorge as he took out his M6G and shoots the grenade in midair from behind the desk. The explosion rattles the room and Shepard now in rage sprints toward's the desk firing. Jorge reveals himself aiming the Spartan Laser right at Shepard, already fully charged. The laser shoots forward knocking Shepard into the wall, this time with a giant hole through his N7 Armor. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Jorge walks over to the corpse of Shepard and stares. He looks up after a second to see the corpses of Jun and Carter. He doesn't bother to contact Kat, he knows in his heart that his entire team is dead. "This is Noble Five. I need extraction." says Jorge on the comm to the UNSC Carrier orbiting the planet. "Roger that Noble Five, was your mission a success?" asked the Captain. Jorge looked around to see the chaos once more then answered, "Yes Sir it was a sucess, my only regret was that my entire team died making sure it was. They died for peace, so that criminal terrorists like this cannot rule. They died, so that we could all live without fear of not only the Covenant, but Cerberus..." Expert's Opinion None given. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Team (by BeastMan14) Shepard's Team x6 Delta Team x6 The bullet passed through Grunt's shoulder, knocking him back and sending Thane scrambling for cover. Garrus commend in,"I heard gunshots! What's happening?" Thane replies,"A sniper just opened fire on Grunt, but we are alright." Thane pulls out his Mantis and lays down cover fire while Grunt moves up the cliff behind Carmine and Baird. Suddenly, as they trade shots with Thane, Baird hears growling behind him. Before Baird can react, Grunt comes charging up the hill and shoots Carmine point-blank in the head with the Scmitar, killing him instantly and uses his Krogan rage to survive four shotgun blasts to the chest, one of which shorts out his shield and another breaks his arm, and toss Baird off the cliff. Baird barely survives the fall and limps back to the base to find Anya. Delta Team x5 Garrus and his team burst into the base, and split up with Garrus and Tali headed for the science lab to find the data on the Hammer of Dawn, and Jack and Miranda head to the main room to check for hostile. Meanwhile, Anya yells over the radio,"Tai! Cole! Head to the science room! Me and Dom will hold the position here in the main hall!" Moments later, Dom and Tai walk into the science lab just as Tali begins hacking a computer. "Look out b*tchea! Here comes number 83! Cole train!" cries Cole as he charges forward with his Boltok firing three shots, one hits Tali in the back and another in her shoulder, while another misses, but her shields are shorted out and she runs to cover behind a wall with Cole chasing her and Tai laying down fire support with the lancer. Just as Cole rounds the corner, he runs right into Garrus who shoots him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Right before Garrus finishes him off, he is hit several times in the chest by Tai's shots from his lancer, knocking him down and taking out his shields. Suddenly, a tech drone floats up to Tai and shocks him on the knee, briefly distracting him from Tali who shoots him repeatedly with the Vindicator. Cole tries to run and warn Anya, but Garrus recovers and nails him in the back of the head with the Mantis. Delta Team x3 Meanwhile, Anya and Dom are locked in a firefight with Jack, Miranda, Thane, and Grunt, the latter two who have just reached the base. Grunt stands up to take a shot with his Vindicator, but Dom throws a Bola which lands nears Jack and Thane. Much rather than have his allies die, Grunt grabs the Bola, cries,"I am Krogan!" and charges at Anya and Dom, who focus their fire and gun him down, but the explosion from the Bola knocks Dom out of cover. Miranda lifts Dom into the air with Biotics, then Jack throws him across the room with hers. She then charges out of cover, Carnifex blazing. Miranda cries,"Jack! Get back to cover!" To which Jack cries,"Screw you!" And finishes off Dom. "Dom! No!" Anya cries then shoots Jack through the head with her Boltok, killing Jack instantly. Shepards Team x4 Delta x2 Suddenly, Baird comes bursting through a side door and opens fire on the outflanked duo, who pull back into the hallway just as Garrus Comms in and tells everyone to fall back to the shuttle. In a meter of minutes, the team has regrouped near the wating shuttle, and Garrus says,"Tali has the data and...wait where's Grunt and Jack?" Thane just shakes his head, and Garrus says "Damn. You take the down the Collecters and die at the hands of a COG punk." As they talk, they don't notice the red homing dot of the Hammer of Dawn focusing on them until Miranda cries,"Look out!" second before the beam comes down, blowing her to bits. The rest of the team runs like hell to the shuttle. Shepards Team x3 Garrus gets there first, and cries,"Go! Go! Go!" as Tali, then Thane jump into the shuttle as it starts to take off. Suddenly, the hammer of dawn hits the shuttle in the back causing an explosion that sends Thane tumbling out of the ship. The shuttle crashes hard onto the ground, sending Garrus and Tali tumbling out. Thane gets buried under rubble, Tali is knocked out, and Garrus is the only one still awake, but now he lies on his back, injured. Shepards Team x1 Suddenly, Anya and Baird catch up with the crash and see Garrus badly hurt. "Good shot, Baird!" Says Anya. "Now lets make these bastards for what happened." Baird grabs Garrus and says,"I'm gonna make you pay for Cole." Just then. Garrus holds up the pin to an Incenidary grenade right before it exploded. A flaming Baird cried out in pain right before Garrus loaded the last clip of his vindicator into him. Delta Team x1 Anya, enraged at the death of her friends, lunged forward with the Lamcer, just barely, missing Garrus, who tackled her and threw her gun aside. He then stomped on her hand as she reached for her Boltok She kicked him away then jumped up, grabbed her Lamcer, than charged at Garrus, who used his Overload ability to stun her and then fired a concussive shot directly into her chest. She stumbles, then says,"Marcus, I'm sorry." Then falls over dead. Delta Team x0 Garrus checked on Tali and Thane, who were battered, but alive, then radioed the Normandy for pickup. Winner: Shepards Team Experts Opinion Shepard's Team won this due to their better weapons and armor, while the CoG had widely unreliable weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Robot Warriors